Final Battle
Final Battle is the twenty-third chapter in Duke Nukem Forever. Synopsis After setting the charges and destroying most of the Hoover Dam, Duke is helped up by an EDF solider, and the soldier gives him a gold M1911. When Duke gets up he goes over to where the President and his bodyguard are waiting. The president once again blames the entire conflict on Duke Nukem, and proceeds to call in a Nuclear Strike on their position, to wipe out the remainder of the alien forces since the president believes there is now no chance of an alliance and he intends for Duke Nukem to die too for being what he considers to be the root of the problem. Everyone present at this time believes the Cycloid Emperor has fled which is most likely the reason the president had no intention of further negotiations as the Cycloid Emperor was the one the president was attempting to negotiate with. The president and his bodyguard approach an EDF Dropship to escape.However before they can; the Cycloid Emperor suddenly rises from the water and batters the Dropship with his claws causing it to crash. The Cycloid Emperor then crushes the president and his bodyguard with his claws. The nearby EDF solider tries to stop the Cycloid Emperor with his shotgun but is quickly crushed underfoot. After this the main event of the level begins Duke has to defeat the Cycloid Emperor; this is divided into three battles; in addition to the Cycloid Emperor Pig Cop's with RPG's, Assault Captains and Enforcer's will also be helping the Cycloid Emperor to kill duke. During the first two battles the player will have to rely on weapons they obtain from enemies they've killed as the only weapons initially available to the player are the M1911 and the Shotgun (can be picked up from the EDF soldier that was crushed by the Cycloid Emperor); both are useless against the Cycloid Emperor as only explosives can hurt him so weapons from dead enemies are the players only option at first so the options to inflict damage on the Cycloid Emperor are either an RPG, Pipe Bomb ( Pigcops)or the Enforcer Gun(Enforcers) however shortly after the third battle begins an EDF container containing ammo boxes as well as the Devastator will be dropped in which means the player will no longer have to rely on weapons the enemies drop though they can still use them if they like (For more information on the battles see True Cycloid Emperor on the Cycloid Emperor article) Eventually Duke Nukem pulls out the final life support cable on the Cycloid Emperor and his eye falls out. Duke Nukem then pisses into the eye socket. After that General Graves arrives on a drop ship; he warns Duke that the presidents orders for the Nuclear strike are still in effect; Duke runs over to the drop ship and grabs General Graves arm and is airlifted out of the area . He and General Graves escape just as the Nuclear Strike hits the area. 'Note: If the player does not grab General Graves arm after a certain length of time the Nuclear Blast will hit the area and kill them. It's a minor inconvenience however as a checkpoint is saved right after Duke pisses into the Cycloid Emperors brain so they only go back to the point where General Graves arrives. ' Trivia *Up until the point where Duke has to escape the area with General Graves there is no time limit in this battle; thus the nuclear strike is no threat (gameplay wise) until after the Cycloid Emperor is killed which is strangely during the least crucial stage of the level as all the player has to do is grab General Graves arm. Under the circumstances of a nuclear strike being launched it's odd that this entire level didn't have a time limit I.E a set time to defeat the Cycloid Emperor and escape. *In the background the remains of the Hoover Dam battlelord that Duke fought earlier on in Dam Top can be seen. Category:Duke Nukem Forever levels Category:Duke Nukem Forever Single Player Levels